Equestria's Warlord
by AgentVenom8190
Summary: Equestria is under the threat of a dragon who has a hunger to swallow the world, but Twilight summons the being to put a end to this threat but who is Konahrik The Warlord? A man, a vampire, a werewolf, the Dovahkiin? Only time will tell.


**A/N: Hey guys! I know what y'all are thinking, 'Three stories at the same time? V, you're crazy!' and to that I say...**

**Yeah, you're right, I am! MLP: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Skyrim Elder Scrolls V is owned by Bethesda Studios!**

**Onward with the story!**

* * *

**Yelling**

**_Shouting_**

_'__Thoughts__'_

_"Telepathy"_

Important Items

**Location**

* * *

**\- ****Equestria, Ponyville**** -**

Fire ravaged though the small town of Ponyville, a massive dragon setting the town ablaze, its inhabitants were running away in fear of the dragonic beast.

Twilight Sparkle, a young violet Alicorn, was frantically searching her home, The Golden Oak Library, for a spell tome to save Ponyville from this evil dragonic being. Her eyes then locked onto a book that seemed to he made of...golden scales.

She pulled the jook off the shelf with her magic and read the title. _'The Warlord Of Nirn?'_ She thought to herself before she opened the book and read a few pages of it before realizing what it was. _'Its a summoning spell! But the book said this...Konahrik, killed...But we need help...'_

She gulped before her horn lit up with golden energy, preparing to summon the Warlord.

* * *

**\- The Realm Of Nirn, The Throat Of The World -**

Skyrim, a very cold and bitter land plauged by war, dragons, vampires and Daedric influences, but one man, no, one Dovahkiin stood out, this being, was Konahrik, who's name translated to Warlord in the dragon tongue.

The Warlord sat in front of The Word Wall, meditating on The Words Of Power, his eyed opened to reveal his golden irises and he picked up his mask, a golden mask with large tusks on the sides where the cheeks were located at. He placed his mask on and he stood up, his magic sensing a sudden shift in the balance of magicka and he looked up to see a large golden dragon with two pairs of wings, he bowed down as the being landed on the old Word Wall.

"Akatosh...To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Konahrik said, his voice was modified by the mask, now it was deep and resonating, it also had this type of echo to it.

**"Drem Yo Lok, greetings Konahrik, it has been a long time since I last visited you."** The Divine God Of Dragons and Time greeted the Dovahkiin. Konahrik rose to his feet as he walked towards Akatosh, curious as to why the Divine had visited him after their last interaction which happened some odd two hundred years ago.

"Is the world in danger again Akatosh? I can hear the worry in your voice..." Konahrik said as Akatosh levitated a shadowed black leather back with gold accents, Konahrik felt the magical entities in the bag, The Mace Of Molag Bal, Dawnbreaker, The Staff Of Magnus, just to name a few, he took the back and slipped it on.

**"Magnus and Zenithar crafted you this bag, essentially its a bottomless void, you can put anything in it and not have to worry about weight." **Akatosh said to his 'mortal' friend with a small smile on his maw. Konahrik nodded, a small smile under his mask as he didn't ask who managed to grab all of the artifacts he owned, he figured it was Talos or Mara.

"So, where am I off to Akatosh? A new realm that needs a savior?" He hit the nail on its head and Akatosh's eyes widened slightly.

**"How did you know?"** He asked out of curiosity, while he was a literal God, he barely knew anything about Konahrik, he was a wildcard ever since Alduin burned his family to ash and he granted Konahrik with the form of a dragon once a month.

"Call it a gut feeling." He quipped as he began fading away into thin air and Akatosh flew upwards towards the sun.

**"I hope you can find peace in this new land, my friend..."** Akatosh said in a grim tone.

**\- Back in Equestria -**

Twilight thought the spell didn't work, as she was now running away with her friends. _'Why didn't it work?' _She thought to herself before a thunderous **_'_****_BOOM!!!_****_' _**shook the ground, a golden portal opened in the sky as a man fell from it, landing on the ground, a pearly white shield in his left hand and a sword made of...bone? In his right hand.

**"What in tarnation is that?!"** Applejack exclaimed, hiding her family behind her as the figure rose up and began to walk towards the dragon, before breaking off into a full sprint.

**_"Wuld...Nah Kest!"_** The figure called out, speeding by in a black in gold blur before he returned to normal speed, hitting the shield and releasing some sort of energy from it, knocking the beast on it's back.

**"What's he doing?!" **Rainbow Dash screames before she felt her lunch start to come back up as the figure slit the dragon's throat, ripping open the flaps of flesh.

**_"Yol...Toor Shul!"_** With those words, the being spewed fire from its hidden mouth, burning the beast alive from the inside out. Once dead, Konahrik hopped off the dragon as it burnt to a skeleton, wisps of orange and blue energy came from the skeleton and flowed into the being, Twilight then knew who this figure was and she was shaking in fear, as well as the rest of Ponyville's inhabitants and her friends, Fluttershy and Pinkie had fainted due to the violent display.

"Konahrik The Warlord..." She whispered as she feared what she just summoned.

**A/N: ****Sorry the fight between Konahrik and the dragon was stupidly short, but the next few will be longer!**

**And how will Luna and Celestia react to Konahrik after they see his memories in the next few chapters to come?**

**And Konahrik will slowly begin to evolve into a Alicorn the more time he spends in Equestria! Y'all stay beautiful and I'll see y'all in the next chapter!**


End file.
